The Life of Senri and Rima
by vampireknightcouples
Summary: Rima has been acting strange lately. Senri doesn't know why she is acting unusual.
1. Chapter 1

This is my 2nd fanfic and its not related to "Strange Dreams." Hope you guys enjoy :)

Chapter 1

They were happy with each other. They loved each other very much. They always stood with each other and protected each other. Rima and Senri, they lived in an apartment together and were married.

Rima and Senri decided to go to Friendly's for lunch.

"So, what are you going to have?" asked Rima.

"I am going to have a grilled cheese sandwich and Sprite." Senri replied.

"What about you?"

"I don't know why Senri, but I am in the mood to eat ice cream." she said in a dreary way.

Senri was a little confused why she wanted ice cream all of sudden. "Umm…okay.

Hey are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah…I'm fi-fine." Rima fell asleep with her head on the table.

"Rima, wake up plea-Are you ready to order sir?" interrupted by the waiter.

"Yes, I'll have Sprite and a grilled cheese sandwich and she'll have chocolate ice cream."

"Okay, is she alright sir?" asked the waiter about Rima. He really didn't know why she was this tired so he said to the waiter, "Yeah, she got over time at work so she is tired" he said. Then the waiter nodded and left.

"Rima, wake up, come on get up already! He whispered. He was holding her shoulders and moved them gently. RIma then picked her head up and started to open her eyes. "Rima, are you alright? Whats wrong?" he asked with concern.

"I told you I was fine before didn't I?" she said, getting annoyed.

"Somebody is cranky" he muttered and looked away.

"What was that Senri!" She exclaimed. "Nothing" he just sighed and then their food came. They ate their food and decided to go back home.

Senri was driving home and then realized something was not right with her. She was holding her stomach and groaning with her eyes shut. He wanted to ask if she was alright but had a feeling that she would be annoyed with him_. It's probably her time of the month for her._ He thought.

What did you guys think? Please Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2. I apologize that I took long tooupdate the story. I was working on my other story called "Strange Dream" which is now finished. :) Enjoy.

**Rima's POV**

Oh man! I didn't mean to be mean to him. I just didn't want him to know that I was almost one month pregnant. How is he going to respond? Will he leave me or not want the baby? Will he tell to me to get rid of the baby? Ohh, what to do? What to do? Knock, knock.

"Umm, Senri is that you?" I asked.

"No, it's Frosty the Snowman." He said with sarcasm. I rolled my eyes and wanted to say something but then my stomach started hurting me again.

"What!" I shouted which I didn't mean to.

"I wanted to know how you are feeling." He replied. "I'm o-okay ahi!" I replied while rolling all over my bed, because of the pain.

"Rima why are you making weird noises? Oh I think I know why you are doing that." "W-hy? Eee!" _Damn you kid_ "You want me to _comfort _you." He replied with monotone which I think he is smiling." The pain finally stopped and managed to stop making weird noises, according to Senri. "Pervert!" I said. Senri gave a small chuckle.

**Back to 3rd POV (I think that's what it's called)**

If you have your _**monthly thing**_, you can always take medicine for _**it**__."_ He said still smirking. All of sudden Rima was crestfallen.

"Stop being a pervert! I HATE IT! I HATE IT!" she shouted and cried.

"Oh come on Rima I was _**just**_playing around with you. "If you want, I can get you the medicine for your monthly thing." He said to make her feel better.

Unfortunately, it just made Rima cry harder. "Okay, okay I'm sorry Rima I didn't mean to hurt you. Please stop crying. If you don't mind, can you please let me in?" he said calmly to her.

Rima heard what Senri said and stopped crying. She wiped her eyes and unlocked the door. Senri then slammed the door open and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry Senri, I'm sorry please forgive me for being a jerk!" she apologized. "…" Senri did not understand why she was apologizing. He then let go of her and said "Rima go to the bed and sit."

"Umm..okay" she said nervously. Rima and Senri went on the bed and sat together on the edge of the bed.

"Rima, you have been acting…"he was looking for a word that wouldn't make her upset.

"Different. You know I would take care of you and love only." He said. Rima swallowed because she knew he was right but she was afraid to tell him the truth. "Rima?" he questioned.

_Only me he said huh would he mind taking care of a baby? No! There is no way he would want to take care of another person. He wouldn't want the baby; he might leave me or tell me to get an a-n abortion._

"Uh…Umm you know what its getting late, lets gotosleep." She said quickly. She crawled to her pillow, took off her ponytails and put the covers over her. "Rima…" he just sighed and decided to go to go to sleep too.

"Good night Rima." He said softly but irritated. "_What is Rima hiding from me? Is she cheating on me?" _He thought to himself. _I'm sorry Senri, but I don't want you to leave me or tell me to get rid of the baby" _She was saying in her head with tears coming from her eyes. Then they both fell asleep, not facing each other.

Chapter 3 will be up soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rima was in the kitchen making something for herself and Senri while he was watching T.V. _This is bad, horrible! Senri and I are drifting apart all because of my mood swings and the fact he doesn't know I am pregnant. Hmm what should I do what should I do? Oh! Okay, I know what I have to do. Call someone but who should I call? Takuma or Ruka? Alright, I will call Ruka since she is a girl and probably is going through this. (Not to be sexist) She got out her cell phone and dialed Ruka's number. _

Ring, ring! Rima's phone was ringing and finally Ruka picked up her cell phone.

"Hello?" Ruka said.

"Hi Ruka, this is Rima. How are you doing?" she stated and questioned.

"I am doing well. You?" she questioned back. "Not good, its not good!"

Rima shouted on the phone.

"Hey, hey calm down. Just take a deep bre-DON"T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!' she screamed and then took a couple a breaths to calm down. "

Geez someone sounds like their in labor." She said irritated.

'Well I am not and Ruka I didn't mean to yell at you. Sorry about that" She apologized honestly.

"It's fine. What is it that you called?" she asked.

"Do you sometimes keep secrets to from your husband Akatsuki?"

"Well you could of just said Akatsuki anyway why do you ask that?"

"You see…I love Senri and I don't want to keep secrets from him but…I have to because if I do, I have a feeling he might leave me." She said nervously.

"What is your secret?" she asked. Rima tensed up and swallowed hard.

"Umm..uhh"

"Rima, you can tell me, I won't tell Senri about it."

"Okay, but you promise?" "Promise."

"I-Im pre-Hey Rima are you almost then making food?" Senri asked which made Rima throw her phone because she was surprised.

"Aah..ye-yeah almost done babe." She replied shocked.

"Oh okay." He simply said and went back to the living room to watch T.V. Rima picked up her phone and heard Ruka say "Hello, Rima, are you there" Ruka was repeating. "Yeah I am here, sorry, Senri came in the kitchen so I freaked out." "

What's the secret Rima?" she said getting annoyed.

"I'm pre-pregnant Ruka" Rima sad in a sad one and whispered. "Congratulations Rima!" she said loudly and happily.

"Thanks."

"Ruka, is Rima pregnant?" Akatsuki questioned.

Rima heard Akatsuki's question and she was afraid that if Akatsuki knew, he tell Senri about it. Ruka said to him "Wh-what makes you think she is pregnant?" "I heard you say 'Congratulations Rima' and you sounded very happy." Akatsuki said calmly to her. "Yes, she is pregnant." She replied.

"Rima, I don't see why you want to keep it a secret."

"Hold on for a sec." Rima said. She went and gave his food to him.

"Thanks." He said. Rima nodded and went back in the kitchen.

"Hey I'm back." "Listen Rima, I think you should tell Senri about it." Ruka said. "One day he is going to find out." Akatsuki said bluntly.

"Akatsuki!" she scowled him.

"What? It is true that Senri will find out." He replied back. Ruka sighed and said "Rima, he is right you know." Rima sighed and got sad thoughts again. She went to her room because she was about to cry and didn't want Senri to ask her "what wrong?"

" W-what if he l-leaves me? Wha-what i..if he doesn't want the baby? Wh-what if he tells m-me to get a-an an…abortion?" she said sadly ad tears were coming down her eyes.

"Rima, like what Akatsuki said, he is going to find out the hard way if you don't tell him and plus I don't think he would be upset about it, I think he would be happy about having a child." Ruka said trying to cheer her up.

"O-oh okay, thanks Ruka." She said and hanged up. Rima stopped crying and also said, "Well you take care Ruka and the same goes for Akatsuki." "You too and same goes for Senri." She replied back. Then, they both hanged up their phones. _Oh yeah, my food is in the kitchen, I need to go get it. I also have to tell Senri that I am pregnant. But I…I am getting…t-tried. _With that Rima fell asleep on the bed and forgot to get her food.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On the couch, Senri was calling Takuma about Rima. Ring! Ring!

"Hello?" Takuma said.

"Hey Takuma, this is Senri. How are you doing?"

"Hey Senri! I am doing well thanks for asking!" Takuma said cheerfully.

"That's good. I need to ask you something and it's pretty serious." Senri said. "Oh? Senri did you give Rima ai-No! That's not it Takuma." Senri said in a annoying tone.

"I was just joking Senri you don't have to be cranky." Takuma said in an upset tone.

"Sorry, Takuma I didn't mean to get angry at you." He apologized.

"So what did you call for?"

"Takuma, I have the feeling that Rima is cheating on me." He said with a depressing tone.

"What makes you think she is?" asked Takuma.

"Rima's behavior is different."

"How so?"

"She is getting angry at me more often and sometimes it's just for little things and she gets depressed too." He said. "Well, did you talk to her?" "Yes, but whenever I ask her a question she is either angry or crestfallen!" He said angrily.

"But Senri, what makes you think she is cheating on you?"

"I don't know Takuma but she seems tired of me!" Senri saw Rima getting out of the room and heading to the kitchen. "Hold on, Takuma."

Rima was getting her food from the kitchen but then Senri roared "Rima! Get over here now!" he demanded. "Yes…Senri." she said and went to him and put the food down on the table.

"Rima, what's going on? You been acting very strange like you hate me."

"No! I don't hate you! I don't!" she shouted. "

Yeaaah okay Rima, you **love **me when you yell at me for concerning about you!" he retorted. "Senri, please…I love you really." Rima was saying the truth. Rima raise her hand to touch Senri's face and kiss him but then-Slap! Senri slapped her hand away from me.

"Senri…please…let m-me tell why I have been acting weird." She said in a whisper and starting to fear him.

"Senri, Hello, Senri? You there?" Takuma asked and Senri just turned off his cell phone. "Okay, what is it then?" asked Senri in an annoyed way.

"Senri, I love you very much and you love me, but what would hap-I knew it! Senri snapped. _You are cheating on me. _He thought to himself. "Y-you do?" _He knows that I am pregnant?_ Rima was surprised.

"Yes and when I see that person, I'm gonna want to kill that person. "Why Rima, if you loved me you wouldn't be doing this!" he said angrily.

"Se-nri isn't a w-wonderful thing?" she questioned about to cry. "Oh, that you are cheating on me and now you are crying because I won't take it well?" he exclaimed.

Rima was shocked and angry _Senri thinks I am cheating on him?_ "Senri you think I am cheating on you?" she said angrily. _Wait what? She isn't cheating on me or she is maybe lying to me._ Senri sighed and said "Don't lie to me Rima, stop pretending that you are not cheating on me!"

Senri raised his voice and pinned her on the couch. "I AM PREGNANT! YES SENRI, PREGNANT!" Rima screamed at him with tears rapidly coming down from her eyes. Senri was shocked that his light-tinted blue eyes went wide. Rima on the other hand was catching her breath and was struggling to get out of his grip.

"Rima…" he said and using one hand to touch her stomach.

"Rima, please stop struggling." He pleaded and put the hand back on Rima so she doesn't escape. Rima's bangs were covering her eyes. "Let..go! she cried out.

"How long have you been pregnant for?" he asked calmly. "Al-most a month." She choked out. _He is going to leave me! He wants me to get rid of the baby. Please Senri don't leave me! Please I love you!_ Senri's bangs were covering his eyes and got off her and looked the other way. "Rima…" he whispered. "Senri?" she asked.

Chapter 5 will be up soon


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Here is chapter 5 and I wanted to say thanks for the review Xx4tuneCookieXx. I really appericate it! :)

"Senri?" Rima asked. "So let me get this straight, you are almost one month pregnant?" he said it in a monotone way. "Yes, Senri I am-Mmph!." she whispered but then Senri then kissed her on the lips passionately and then pulled away.

Rima's eyes widened and blinked a couple of times. 'You are happy with it?" she said confused.

"Yes, I am really happy that we are having a child and plus, I am going to become a dad." He said with a smile on his lips. "Aren't you happy Rima?" he asked with her. "Yes! Senri I am." She said happily.

They both hugged each other and kissed each other and pulled away. "Rima, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant when you first found out you were?" he asked softly. Senri dragged Rima back on the couch and let her sit on his lap and embraced her.

"I was afraid of two things: one that you would leave me and two that you would tell me…to get an abortion." Rima answered.

"I would never leave you, never plus lets say I wasn't happy with the fact that you are pregnant, I wouldn't want you to get an abortion because to me, taking a child's life is murder." He said.

Rima was a little confused what Senri had just said so she asked "So, you are happy with the child right?"

"Yes I am." He chuckled.

"So what do we do now?" Rima asked.

"We tell people about it, wait, did you go to a doctor yet?" he asked with concern.

"No I didn't go to a doctor yet." She replied.

"Rima." he sighed and hit himself on the head lightly.

"I know, I know. Let's call our friends about the baby." Rima said. "

Rima, what about going to the doctor first?" he asked. Rima really didn't like doctors because it involves with needles. "I don't think the doctor is going to give you a needle when you first see them Rima."

Senri took Rima's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Are you sure?" she asked. "I said I think and plus we need to see if the baby is in good condition. We don't want the baby to have problems right?"

"Yes you are right." She said and sighed.

"Don't worry Rima, I am going to be on your side." He reassured her. Rima nodded and they went to the car and went to the hospital.

"Hello I am Dr. Drew and you would be?" "Rima Shiki" "And you?" Senri Shiki.

"How are you guys doing?"

"We are doing well, thanks for asking." replied Rima.

"So, it's says that you are pregnant. Is that correct?" Dr. Drew read from a clipboard and asked. "Yes." Rima simply said. "How long have you been pregnant?" "Almost a month" "Okay Rima over there are gowns, please change into it and then lay down on the bed. I will be right back." Dr. Drew told her.

Rima nodded and then went to change into the gown.

"Hey Senri, umm…I can't tie the back of my gown, would you mind helping me?" she asked. "Sure" he replied.

Rima opened the door a little bit and Senri tied her gown. "Thanks" she said and walked out. "Wait, Rima why did you take off your underwear?" he said pointing at her panties where she changed. "Doesn't..t-the doctor-No Rima." Senri cut her off and started to laugh. "O…Oh." Rima blushed and was embarrassed.

She came out and lied down on the bed. "I bet you took off your underwear to turn me on." Senri teased her. "Shut up!" Rima lightly hit Senri's head and was red.

"Alright Rima, I want you to put your gown up so I can see your stomach." Dr. Drew said. Rima did what she was told. "Next, I am going to put a gel on your stomach it might be cold, but don't worry it won't be too bad." He told what he was going to. Dr. Drew put the gel all over her stomach, Rima hissed because of the gel and Senri was touching her shoulder and then she was okay. "Your baby is just developing so the baby is fine." The doctor said. They were relief and went back to home, to let there friends know about the baby.

Sorry, I am not really good how the whole pregnancy thing works and the doctor thing. But I hope you guys like it please **read** and **review** :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Okay, the way I am probably going to work Rima's pregnancy is I am going to start 3 months then jump to 6. That's how the chapters are going to flow starting with this chapter and up to 9 :D

**3 months **

Rima was starting to wake up and all of sudden; she had the feeling to gag so she ran to the bathroom to throw up. "Oh god!" trying to catch her breath and it was official, it was morning sickness.

"Rima are you okay?" Senri asked with concern.

"Morning Sickness" she groaned and came out of the bathroom.

"Oh, its normal for that to happen during pregnancy." He said. Rima looked at him bored and said "I know. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Bacon."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that's all I feel like having for breakfast."

"Do you hate my cooking?" she asked angrily. Senri looked at her with a sweat drop coming from the side of his head.

"N-no Rima, I just feel like having bacon today, really." He said defensively. "Fine" she replied and made two pieces of bacon for him. "Here." She said in a cranky way.

"Someone sounds cranky." He teased her.

She gave him the death glare to him. "I'm fine; you got that, be happy that I made you something. She said firmly. "Don't worry I am." He replied, remembering what happened last time.

**Flashback **

"_Rima wake up you have been sleeping more than 12 hours."_ "_Nn-o" she groaned and put a pillow over her head. Rima! Stop being lazy already and get your ass up. He took the pillow from her hands and hit her with it. "Stopp…" But continue to hit her with pillow. _

_Rima was getting frustrated and shouted "WHAT!" Senri smiled in satisfaction. "Your finally woke up, Sleeping Beauty. He teased her. "What do you want?" I am hungry and plus you were sleeping for a long time." He replied. Anger was building up and then she snapped. _

"_You idiot! You couldn't make food by using the toaster?" She asked calmly, trying to control her anger.." I don't know how to use the toaster." Rima was stunned and said "You could of went out to eat." "I didn't feel like it." "So you decided to wake me up because you **didn't feel like going**? She said darkly. _

"_Y-yeah." "Well guess what, you are not going to have anything for breakfast! She yelled. With that she left their room and went to the bathroom. "Come on, I am __**really **__hungry." "Too bad." He sighed while his stomach was growling._ **Flashback End**

"Hey, Senri, Senri! Your food is going to be cold if you don't eat it." Rima said snapping her fingers in front of him. "Oh, r-right" and with that he continue to eat his bacon. He finished and got some milk for himself. Rima was making her toast for herself and after it was done, she spread cream cheese and ate it. After they were done with breakfast, they got ready and went out. They were going to work.

"Senri, do we have food in the car?" she asked all of sudden.

"You're hungry? Didn't you have breakfast?" he questioned.

"Yes, but I am still hungry." She pouted.

"There are two packs of pocky behind your seat and if you don't mind, can you give me a pack?" "Sure"

She got the two packs of pocky and opened one pack for Senri. Rima took one out and Senri put his head down while driving and his eyes on the road. She put the pocky in front of his mouth and he ate it. She gave some to him but then stopped when they were at a red light. Rima was eating rest of Senri's pocky.

"Hey, that's mine! Open the other pack if you want pocky." He said with anger. "I'm really hungry." She replied and with that she finished his pocky. She also opened the other pack and ate it all.

"You couldn't give me some?" He asked. She felt kind of guilty when he said that.

"Sorry I am really am. How about I buy you ice cream" She said truthfully and asked.

"You want ice cream don't you?" he sighed while saying that.

"I said I am paying for the ice cream." She said innocently.

"Alright but after work, okay?" He asked.

"Okay." She said cheerfully.

They went to work and after and got ice cream. All of suddnen,, Rima said."Senri, I'm hungry!" she exclaimed. "Rima, you had two boxes of your Pocky, then had half of mine, and ice cream." Senri told her calmly.

"So?"

"Too much sugar is not good for your health."

"But…"

"No buts Rima, you had enough junk food for today." he said it firmly.

"But I am still hungry, I want to still eat!" she exclaimed.

"Rima, don't be ridiculous!" he yelled back at her. Rima then crossed her arms and looked away from him with anger.

"Rima I am sayin-"Fine! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! BUT I GUESS NOT!" she shouted.

Senri went to Rima and embraced her with a hug from behind. "Rima, I do love you, I just don't want you or the baby to get hurt that's why." "Oh…I'm sorry Senri, I'm sorry for being a jerk to you." She started to cry. "Shh..its alright Rima..shhh its okay. _Damn her hormones._

This was the longest chapter I ever wrote out of the other chapterss I wrote which I am happy :) :) I was thinking, for the next chapter should I have Rido? XD Please Tell me what you guys think in your review :)

By the way thanks for the review Sakura Lover 614 :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

6 months

"So anything interesting going on with my son?" a voice asked. "Yes, my lord." Another voice replied. "What did you find about ?" "I asked my grandson how was his friends and he said to me that your son is married.

"My dear son is married huh?" "Yes, and your son's wife is pregnant. "Ooh interesting. I'm guessing the orange hair girl is his wife?" "Yes" "Maybe I should visit my son and his wife" "You want to go now?" "No, I'm going to wait a while. "Like in a couple of months." He said with an evil smirk.

Rima and Senri were going to work. When they arrived, the manger immediately went up to them.

"Hello, guys, I want you guys to meet a new person!" She said cheerfully. The mangaer went to get the new person which was a female.

"Guys this is Amaya, she is going to be working as a model.

"Hi" she said.

"Hello" Rima and Senri said simultaneously. Rima was starting to get jealous.

"I see you are pregnant, congratulations! She said.

"Thanks" Rima said dully.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to ask what your names are." Amaya said. My name is Senri and her name is Rima. "Nice to meet you both. Are you guys married?" she asked.

In Rima's head she was thinking, _why the hell does she care? Does she think we don't follow abstinent? _Senri saw Rima and knew she was jealous.

"Yes, we are" Senri answered.

Amaya simply nodded and turned her head the otherway when she answered. Rima was now angry because she saw Amaya turn her head the other direction.

"Why do you care?" Rima asked with a hint of anger. Senri looked at her and said "Rima!" "I was curious so I asked, that's all. Amaya said defensivly.

Rima looked away and gave an "Hmph!" "Okay everyone, in a few minutes." The manager said and walked away.

"Rima, what was that all about?" Senri asked firmly.

"I don't like that woman."

"Rima don't be jealous, she just wanted to know who we were and plus you **just **met her." He said to cheer her up.

"Time to start! Senri you stand over there and Rima wait, I want to try something different." The manager said. Everyone was looking at the manager confused.

"Amaya, I want you to stand next to Senri.

Rima was almost over her limits, she wanted to kill Amaya.

"Umm Rima if you don't mind" the manger said to her.

"Oh yeah sorry." She replied, trying to control her anger. She walked away from the photo scene and gave a glare to Senri and Amaya. Senri gulped because of the glare Rima gave him. _Hopefully I won't have to model with Amaya. _

"Yes, yes, Amaya I want you to model with Senri!" she exclaimed. _Damn!_

"Rima, I'm gonna give you the day off." She said to her.

_Double Damm!_ "Uhgg! This sucks!" Rima exclaimed. Rima exclaimed.

"Umm…Uhhh, you know you can stay here if you want. I am just giving you a break from work."

The manager said smiling; closing her eyes and a sweat drop came down on the side of her face. "Rima, it's just one day, just go ho-"Shut up! Just shut up!" She interrupted Senri angrily.

"Quit being dramatic and go home already, your embarrassing yourself and me." He yelled at her.

"FINE, HAVE FUN WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Rima shouted furiously with tears and stormed out of the place.

"No, Rima…" he said feeling guilty. The manager went up to him. "Senri, would you like to go to talk to her?" she asked calmly. "Yes, I'm sorry about all of this." "It's alright, just go and find her." She said seriously.

Senri nodded and started to run to talk to Rima. "Oh Senri." She said. He stopped and turn around to look at her. "Take the day off too." "Thanks." He replied and continued to run.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Not to confuse you guys, I just want to let you know this is a continuation of 6 months and **not** 9 months of Rima's pregnancy :)

I know you guys wanted me to space it out when they are talking so I tried my best to space it out as possible :)

When he was outside, he found their car. _I have the keys, so where would Rima go or how did she go home? Oh! She must of called a cab to drop her off home. I will go home first to see if she is there._ He went in the car and drove to their house. When he entered into the house, it was horrific. There was broken glass and some blood on the floor. He also found her wedding ring by the broken glass and picked it up. _What the hell happened? _He thought to himself and panicking.

"Rima, Rima!" he shouted with stress.

"Go away!" she screamed. Senri heard her from their bedroom, she was in the bedroom.

"Rima, oh thank god you're safe."

He said with relief and was about to open the door but it was locked. Senri then realized what and why this was happening.

"Rima, please open the door."

"N-o! I hate you!" She shouted. Senri was going to say_ shouting is bad for the baby's health_ but she was really pissed at him and knew she wouldn't care.

"Rima open the door please." He repeated.

Rima decided to pack her clothes in a suitcase. _I can't believe he is cheating on me and I-I lo-loved him._ This made Rima have more tears come out of her eyes.

"No!"

"Please…I'm sorry...forgive me."

"Too late! I'm leaving you!" She shouted with more tears starting to develop. He was shocked to hear her words that were harsh.

"No." He whispers. Why, tell me exactly why you want a divorce?" He questioned and demanded.

"You never loved me and you cheated on me with Amaya and got me pregnant!" she cried out.

"You ne-never lo-ved m-me…You ne-never lo-ved m-me…" she repeated whispering.

Rima put a couple of more clothes in her suitcase and zipped it. Senri's eyes went wide and a pain of guilt got him. Rima took the suitcase and unlock the door. Right when she unlocks the door and opened it, Senri took the suitcase and dropped it.

He pulled Rima into him and hugged her tightly. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him then turned around but Senri got her hands.

"Let Me Go!" she yelled out and tried to pull away.

"I will not let you go!" She struggled and struggled but then surrendered when she couldn't pull away from him.

"What, bastard! What the hell do you want?" she was sobbing while her bangs were covering her eyes.

"I'm sorry Rima. I'm sorry for you thinking I'm cheating on you, I'm sorry if you think I don't love you." He was shaking a little bit.

"I have a feeling I didn't say this to you in a long time but I love you Rima. I really care about you and love you deeply. " He said and touched and the baby's bump.

"Re-really?" _He does love me?_

"Yes Rima and I will be with you before, during, and after the baby is born. I wouldn't get you pregnant and cheat on you, that is wrong. You are my wife I will **never **leave you." He said and put his face on her shoulder. "Please…don't leave me. I will protect you and love you and the baby. I promise" He begged.

"S-senri.." she trailed off and turned around. _Senri you do love me and I;m glad._ She hugged him tightly.

"You do love me and I am happy that you do. I also love you too Senri, my husband." She cried of happiness.

Senri kissed her on the lips and Rima kissed him too.

"Don't forget this" he said and was talking about the ring and put it back on her finger. "Right." She replied. Then Senri picked up Rima and carried her bridal style.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

He smiled and said "Make love to you." He carried her bridal style and put her on the bed. They had their little session and afterwards, they collapsed. "I love you Rima." "I love you Senri Shiki." They both then fell asleep happily.

Chapte 9 might take awhile for me to update but I will try my best to do it soon as possible. :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Here is chapter 9. Enjoy! :)

9 months

"Uhhhgggg!" she was moaning. She was in the bathroom, leaning on the door and going up and down.

Knock! Knock!

"Yeeasss…" she said it dully.

"You alright?"

"Baabby, killing mmeee…" She repilied.

"In a couple of weeks, our babies are going to be born."

"True."

"Hey what are you doing in the bathroom besides moaning?"

"I am going to take a bath."

"Can I come in with you?" he smirked.

She unlocks the door and let him in. They both took off their clothes. Senri started the bath and they both got in. Rima was sitting in front of Senri in the bathtub.

"My back hurts." She said putting her head back trying to fight pain.

"Here let me help." He said.

Senri put both hands on Rima's back and started to massage her. "Huh ooh yeah that's it Senri." She said closing her eyes and smiling. "Can you go lower?" She asked closing her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Sure." He went lower and started to massage her again which she enjoyed.

"Senri your soo goodd at massaging me." Rima said.

When Senri continued to massage her, she suddenly felt a sharp pain on her back.

"AH!" she screamed.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you? I'm really sorry if I did. He apologized while closing his eyes and started to panic.

"Senri its fine, it wasn't you. I just felt a sharp pain on my back because of the baby." Rima said and turned around to kiss him but turned his face the other way.

"Senri." she tried to kiss him again but refused again. "Wh-whats wrong?" she said worriedly. Senri opened his eyes wide.

"Oh Rima its nothing. I just had a weird illusion. Don't worry about it." He said. _Woah, why all of sudden I saw my dad? _He thought.

"Alright lets wash each other." Rima said.

"Yeah Takuma is coming over soon." Senri replied.

They took a bath and changed. Senri and Rima were watching a commercial about a new flavor pocky. Rima was remembering her last doctor's appointment.

**Flashback**

"_Hello Rima Shiki, how are you doing today?" Dr. Drew asked. _

"_Just tired but well." _

_Rima was on the bed and Senri was by her. Dr. Drew got the gel and put it on Rima's stomach. _

"_Your baby is well and I can tell you the gender of your baby." _

"_Would you guys like to know the gender of your baby?" _

"_Yes." _

"_No." _

_Rima wanted to know but Senri wanted to know after baby is born. They both looked at each other. _

"_I'll give you guys a moment." _

"_You don't want to know if our baby is a boy or girl." Rima said him. _

"_Yeah because I think it would be a nice surprise. He replied. _

"_Oh but what about buying things before the baby is born?" _

"_We buy things that are in white not blue or pink since we don't know the gender of the baby. "Its up to you if you want to know or not. I was just saying my opinion." _

_Dr. Drew came back and said "Did you guys make a decision?" _

"_Yes, we will keep it as a secret. She replied with a smile on her face. Senri looked at her. _

"_Really?" _

"_Yeah your right I also think now it would be a good surprise." She replied. _

"_Alright, just rest if you feel really tired and keep eating a good amount of food for the baby to grow. When you feel like you are in labor wait a little bit and then come right away." Dr. Drew said. _

"_Thanks Doc." Rima replied. Rima and Senri exited and went to buy things for the baby. _

**Flashback End**

Ding Dong! "It's the doorbell; I'll go get the door." Senri said and opened the door.

"Hi Senri!" Takuma said cheerfully.

"Hey Takuma." He said back.

"Hi Takuma." Rima said.

"Hi, how are you feeling Rima?"

"I'm feeling go-uhgg!" Grabbing her stomach and putting her head down.

"Rima!" Takuma and Senri simultaneously exclaimed.

They ran to her side. Takuma was rubbing her back and Senri was holding her hands.

"Its…nothing. Just…the baby." Rima said closing her eyes inhaling deep and exhaling slowly.

Senri breathed in relief and Takuma just chuckled in relief.

"I'm going to get a glass of water." Rima said and got up from the couch.

"Woah, you are going to bed and rest. I will get you a glass of water for you." He said to her.

"But I'm fine, it was just our baby." She pouted.

"Please Rima, resting is good for you and the baby."

"Plus you are going to be in labor soon." Takuma added.

Rima folded her arms, feeling hurt. "I'll carry you to bed if you want." He offered.

Rima brought her arms to Senri reluctantly and picked her up. He brought her to bed and lied her down.

"I will get you a drink; if you need anything else just say my name okay?"

"Okay but don't take long." She said falling asleep. Senri exited out of the room and went to the living room.

"Is Rima alright?" Takuma asked with concern.

"She is fine just tired." Senri replied. "So how are you doing?" Senri asked him.

"I am doing well these days. Is your baby a boy or a girl?"

"We decided to keep it a secret. And-AAHH! SENRI!"

Senri got interrupted by Rima. Senri and Takuma ran into the bedroom and saw Rima gripping the bed sheets.

"Whats wrong?" They both asked simultaneously.

"M-my w-water broke."

Please read and review :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews guys, it makes me happy :) Here is chapter 10, hope you enjoy! :)

**Warning:** Birth scene in this chapter

"Wh-what?" he asked shocked.

"You know what Senri! I am having the baby!" She shouted.

Senri with his eyes wide, he fainted. Rima brought her hand up and hit herself on the forehead and looked at Takuma.

"Oh no! What do I do? What I do?" Takuma asked panicking.

"Wake up Senri! Err!" she told Takuma while grunting.

"Right!"

He went to the kitchen and got a bottle of water. Takuma then went back to the living room, opened the water bottle and splash it on Senri's face. Senri coughed and got up.

"What happened?"

"The baby is coming!" Rima and Takuma exclaimed at once.

"And don't faint!" Rima said. "AH!" a strong contraction hit her and grabbed the bed sheets again.

"What do I do? What I do?" Senri this time panicked.

"TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" She screamed.

Senri carried Rima and Takuma followed them holding their keys to the car.

"Takuma can you drive us?"

"Of course."

Takuma got in the driver's seat and Senri went in the back seat with Rima. Takuma started the car and droved fast.

"Aawwww! This hurts!" she groaned and shouted angrily.

"Breathe in breathe out." Senri said softly to her and rubbing Rima's back.

Rima then breathed and they finally showed up to the hospital. Rima was in the room with Senri while Takuma was sitting in the waiting room.

"Aha..ah!" She groaned while Senri was sitting by her.

Hours passed and Senri was constantly giving her water. Rima one point started to cry and leaned her head on Senri's shoulder and held her head for support.

"Think positive Rima." Senri whispered to her.

"I-I'm s-scared." Rima said while sobbing.

Senri felt really bad that she had to go through this; he didn't what exactly to say to her so he decided to say.

"Stay strong Rima, I know you can." He said firmly for her to be strong as possible during this while rubbing her back.

Dr. Drew's came back in the room and said "Okay Mrs. Shiki you can start pushing the baby. Are you ready?" Dr. Drew asked.

"Y-yeah." She shuddered.

Senri took a hold of her hand and leg. She took a couple of breaths and started to push.

"Aaahh!" Rima pushed with tears coming down on her face.

"Keep pushing Mrs. Shiki. You're doing well."

"I…I can't!" she cried.

"Yes you can. You're doing great."

Senri said gently giving a kiss on her cheek and wiping sweat off her forehead and some of her tears. Then he took a hold of her hand and leg again.

"Come on Rima, you can do it." Senri encouraged her by whispering it to her.

"Ooohh! Uhhggg!" She pushed while gripping Senri's hand.

"Don't push Mrs. Shiki, the head is about to come." Dr. Drew told her firmly.

"What! Why!" she shouted, wanting the baby out of her.

"You will tear please don't push." He pleaded.

"I HAVE TO!" she cried out.

"Breathe Rima, take deep breaths." Senri said it seriously.

"I can't!" she exclaimed and tears still coming out of her eyes.

Senri cupped her face and looking at her.

"Rima, follow what I am going to do." He told her.

Senri breathed from his nose and out of his mouth slowly. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Please do it for me and the baby."

Still holding her face to make sure she was looking at him, Rima breathed heavily and Senri continued to breathe with her.

"Aaahh!" The head finally came out.

"Alright Rima start pushing." Dr. Drew said.

Senri let go of her face and took her hand and leg.

"H-how many more pushes d-do I-I hav-to do?" she shuddered.

"The baby is almost here so just a few!" The doctor said happily.

"Yes, Rima just keep pushing and you will see our baby." Senri said with a smile on his face. She nodded and took some deep breaths and started pushing.

"AAaah!"

"Don't stop Rima!" Senri yelled.

"Aaahaha!"

"WAAAHHH!" A baby's cry was present.

"Huh…huh…huh." She breathed and smiled in relief.

"Congratulations Rima Shiki you have gave birth to a healthy baby girl." Dr. Drew said wrapping a pink blanket around her and gave the baby girl to Rima.

Rima and Senri looked at each other and gave a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good job Rima, you did well." Senri said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you, Senri." She replied and looked at the baby who was still crying.

"Shh…its okay baby." Rima said softly to the baby girl and shook her a little which made their baby girl calm down.

"I'm your mommy baby and this is your daddy." Rima whispered to the baby.

"Rima there is someone who wants to come in."

"It's fine." Rima replied still looking at the baby. It was Takuma and he was happy.

"Congratulations guys! What is the gender of your baby?" he asked.

"Girl" Senri replied.

"Did you guys come up a name for the baby yet?" Takuma asked.

Senri blinked a couple of times and looked at Rima because they haven't discussed baby names. She put a shoulder on Senri, telling him to relax.

"Yuko." Rima said.

"Yuko?" Senri and Takuma asked simultaneously and shokced.

"Yeah...why do you not like it?" she asked with a frown.

"No its just how you found a name that fast." Senri said.

"I kept a boy's and girl's name in my mind." She said with a smirk.

"I think it's a wonderful name. Yuko Shiki." Senri said happily.

When I searched up the name Yuko, I got the name meant gracious child :)

Anyway, please read and review :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sorry guys for the long wait, I wanted to work on chapter 12 so I did :) so now I can upload this one and 12 :)

The doctor took baby Yuko and gave her to the nurses. They washed her up and gave her back to Rima.

"Hi Yuko, I am Takuma Ichijo." He said touching the baby's chin.

"Takuma the baby is sleeping." Rima said.

"Oh sorry. I got excited." He apologized smiling with his eyes closed.

"Rima I think you need to rest." Senri said to her.

"What do you mean Senri? I'm in bed." Rima replied confused.

"I mean you go to sleep. I will hold Yuko."

"No way, why would I sleep after I gave birth to our baby?!" she felt hurt. Senri put a hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. You need to sleep because of all the pushing you did, causing sweat and being dehydrated so that's why I said you need to rest. Senri said softly to her.

"O-oh right. Sorry for yelling at you." Rima apologized.

"It's okay love." Rima handed the baby to Senri. She first had a bottle of water to be hydrated and then went to sleep. Senri took a look at the baby.

"Wow she is so small." Senri said to Takuma.

"I know right!" he said quietly, not to wake up Yuko.

"Are you going to let the others know?" Takuma asked.

"Yeah I'll call them. Takuma, can you hold Yuko while I call Akatsuki?"

"Yes!" Takuma said cheerfully but loud.

"Takuma the baby is sleeping remember?" He reminded Takuma.

"Right sorry." He whispered. Senri then gave Yuko to Takuma.

"Hi Yuko, I am Takuma Ichijo." He whispered to Yuko.

"You should tell your name when she is up. I don't think she can hear you." he said.

"There might be a chance she will." Takuma retorted.

Senri took out his cell phone to call Akatsuki which also meant Ruka would come too. Yuko started to open her eyes and looked at Takuma.

"Yuko is up." Senri came by him and they both looked at Yuko.

She has big eyes that were lightly tinted-blue like Senri's.

Yuko really didn't have hair yet so they couldn't tell what color was her hair.

"Let me hold Yuko." Senri said. Takuma gave Yuko to Senri to hold.

"Hi Yuko, I'm your daddy." He whispered to Yuko and smiled. She just blinked. When Akatuski and Ruka entered the room, Rima started to wake up.

"Hey Ruka and Akatsuki." Said Rima, a little sleepy. "

Hey Rima, congratulations!" Ruka said cheerfully.

"Thanks."

"Congratulations man" Akatsuki said to Senri.

"Thanks" Senri replied.

"Hey Takuma." Akatsuki and Ruka said.

"Hi guys." Takuma said back.

"Is your baby a girl?" Ruka said.

"Yeah her name is Yuko."

"She is adorable and small." Ruka said.

"I said the same thing that she was small." Senri said.

"Well she was hard to push out." Rima said crossing her arms.

"Maybe you didn't have enough strength." Akatsuki said.

"Maybe your body is or was small." Takuma said.

"Maybe you didn't get enough rest." Senri said.

Rima was getting angry and said darkly "What did you guys say?!"

Ruka put a hand on Rima's shoulder.

"Oh you know guys with their conclusions." Ruka said glaring at the guys.

"Right boys?" All of the guys had a sweat drop on their sides of their faces.

"Yeah…uh yup right." the guys said. Rima just sighed.

Akatuski, Ruka, and Takuma left. Rima and Senri stayed in the hospital for two days. After two days, they went home with Yuko. She had her own room and was sleeping in her crib.

Chapter 12 will be up right after I load up this one :) Read and Review XD


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"My lord I have some information to share with you."

"What is it Ichio?"

"Your son had a baby, Rido."

"I knew the baby was going to be born somewhere this month. Anyway do you know the gender of the baby?"

"Yes the baby is a girl."

"Oh that's too bad. I wish my grandchild was a boy." Rido said.

"What are you planning, my lord?" Ichio asked.

"If you don't mind, can you search up where they live?"

"Of course, it might take awhile though." He answered.

"What is your son's name? Sorry for asking."

"Senri Shiki and I have no idea what his wife's name is."

"Don't worry I'll search it up for you."

"Thank you Ichio." Ichio went on the computer to find where Senri lived and search up his spouse's name.

"Prepare for my visit, my cute son." Rido smirked evily.

Senri and Rima were sleeping when they a cry.

"WAAHAH!" Yuko was crying. Rima got up tiredly.

This was happening more than a week. Senri was hitting his digital clock next to him, thinking it was the alarm.

"It's the baby." She said in a weary way and hit his back.

"Ohhh." He responded going back to sleep.

She went to Yuko's room and carried the baby from the crib. Rima hit Yuko's back a couple of times which didn't work. Rima was playing a lullaby for her but didn't work. She found Yuko's pacifier and put it in her mouth which made her stop crying and go back to sleep. Rima breathed in relief and put Yuko on the crib. She went back to bed and fell asleep. Yuko started to cry a couple of times during the night which meant Rima had to wake up to stop Yuko crying. The baby finally stopped crying and Rima was going to go to sleep.

But when she was about to, "Rima wake up!"

"AH!" She fell on the floor.

"Rima? Are you alright?" He asked and put his hand out. Rima took Senri's hand and got up.

"The bab-WAAHAH!" Rima was interrupted by Yuko's cry. Rima's eyes went wide in frustration and put her head on the bed.

"Rima?" He questioned and touched her back.

"AAHAAH!" she screamed with her face on the bed and her hand hitting the bed. "Rima…"

He sighed and went to go take of Yuko. When Yuko stop crying, Senri carried her and went to Rima who still had her head down on the bed. He put Yuko on the bed and went to Rima.

"Rima what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Rima looked at him with a glare.

"Do you not know what I was doing last night?" She asked him seriously. He thinks and thinks what happened with Rima.

"I don't have a clue, I had a good sleep."

"WELL I DIDN'T GET ANY FOR MORE THAN A WEEK!" she screamed.

"Rima, the baby is sleeping. Don't shout!" He whispered loudly.

She looked at him with a glare and saw the baby on the bed. Yuko then started to cry and Rima was about to lose it. She just put her face on the bed and screamed again. Senri just stood their dumbfounded looking at Yuko and then at Rima.

He then went to Yuko first and saw her pacifier was on the bed so he picked it up and put it in her mouth. Then Rima finally stopped screaming and looked up. She then fell asleep and fell on the floor.

"Rima!" He went to her and picked her up and put her on the bed.

"Rest, you need it. Sorry you didn't get sleep." He said and gave her kiss on the lips.

Senri then went to Yuko and carried her to the kitchen.

"Hmm I think you are hungry. Are you hungry?" he asked Yuko. She moved her head which he couldn't tell if she was saying yes or no.

"I think you are." He assumed.

He went in the cabinet and saw the baby food. Senri picked out two of them which one of them was orange and the other was apple. He brought them to Yuko.

"Which one do you like?" he asked her. She pointed the apple.

"Apple it is." Senri said smiling. He put the orange away and gave feed her the apple baby food.

"You know Yuko mommy has done a lot of work to keep you happy." He said feeding Yuko.

"Try not to give her hard time, missy."

Senri played with her nose and started to giggle. After she was done with her food, Senri put her in her crib.

"I'm going to check on mom and see how she is doing." He said and gave a kiss on her cheek. Senri left and went to the bedroom to see how Rima's doing.

"Senri?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay." She said in a whisper.

"Where's the baby?" she asked.

"In the crib."

"I want to-"You are mine!" Rima heard a voice that sounded evil.

Rima shot up and pushed Senri on the floor and went to Yuko's room.

"NO!" she shouted with tears in her eyes.

Senri ran in Yuko's room and saw Rima in shock.

"What happened?" He asked with concern.

"YUKO IS GONE!" She shouted with tears coming out of her eyes.

A cliffhanger XD don't worry chapter 13 is going to be up soon. For Takuma's grandfather's name, I put his nickname "Ichio' instead of putting 'Asato.' Just wanted to let you guys know :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Rima fell on her knees and was devastated. Senri was shocked that someone would take their child. _Why…why would someone do that?! WHY!_ He thought angrily. He saw Rima start to cry.

"Rima…" He bent down and embraces her into a hug.

"N-NO!" She shouted and was moving out of his embrace but he held her tight. Rima's bangs were covering her eyes and Senri's bangs were too.

"Wh-why?!"

"I don't know…who or why would…do this." he said honestly.

"Let…go…of me Senri." She choked out.

"No stay with me. We'll find our baby together I promise."

All of a sudden Rima went berserk and said "MY BABY IS GONE! MY BABY IS GONE!" She shouted and was struggling.

"Calm down, please!" he said it firmly to her.

"Let go! Just let go of me!" She attempted again to get out of his embrace.

"You need to relax Rima!" he replied back.

"You don't even care about our baby is gone!" She exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked getting angry.

"What do you mean Senri!" She said trying to relax but couldn't and seem annoyed.

"You think I don't care about Yuko?!" He said angrily. Senri put her down on the floor and pinned her down.

"Let me go!" She exclaimed.

"How dare you say that I don't care about Yuko?" He asked still angry.

Rima was starting to fear Senri and her hands started to shake. Senri's eyes went from light blue to crimson red.

"I'm…sorry Senri…I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I **care **about Yuko so don't **ever **say that I don't. You got that?" He said darkly.

"Y-yes. I'm sor-sorry." She still feared him.

"Now stay still, I want blood."

Rima stayed still with her bangs covering her eyes and she shut her eyes tight. _Why is this happening?! My baby is gone and Senri is hurting me…why is life like this? All I want is my baby back! _She thought to herself sadly.

Senri used one hand to hold top of her head and used the other to hold her neck. He licked her neck slowly a couple of times. She made noises when he licked her neck and then his fangs penetrated her neck.

Rima winced in pain and she held his hair. He then stopped and licked the blood from her neck. He looked up and saw Rima scared even though her eyes were covered by her bangs. Senri's eyes then turn back to light blue and realized he had hurt her and started to cry.

"Rima?" he questioned. Senri was going to touch her face but then she slapped his hand away.

"I'm so sorry Rima." He apologized to her softly. _What have I done? _

"Leave me alone!" she yelled at him and sobbed. She pushed Senri with her mighty strength and got up.

"Rima, I didn't mean to please forgive me." He said grabbing her arm but she pulled away.

"I w-want my baby back." she said. Rima ran to the bedroom while sobbing.

"Rima!" he exclaimed and ran to the living room. When he turned the knob, the door didn't open. The door was locked and he tried to turn the knob to see if the door but it didn't work.

"Rima, please open the door! I'm sorry that I hurt you please forgive me." He said and knocked on the door.

Rima on the other hand, was sitting on the bed with her legs together. Her hands were holding her knees and her face was down. She felt that her heart was broken and was crestfallen. _I don't think she is mad at me, I think she is more depressed that our baby is missing,_ Senri thought to herself.

"Rima, listen to me. She put her face up and blinked a couple of times.

"Please say something so I know that you are listening to me." Senri said.

"Wh-what?" she choked out.

"We want our baby back right?" Senri asked.

"No Senri I don't want to find my baby!" _What kind of question is that Senri?_ She thought to herself and responded sarcastically and in a sad tone.

"It's not **your **baby, she is OUR baby." He said it softly to her.

"You are upset. You're upset because Yuko is missing, I'm also upset too. I know, you are thinking that I don't care but I really do. We need to be strong so we can find Yuko together. Please Rima, stay strong as possible for Yuko. "

Rima heard his words and knew he was right but part of her is weak because Yuko is missing. She was wiping some of her tears and blinking a couple of times. Then she unlocked the door and opened it. Senri opened his arms for her to hug him.

"And I am sorry that I hurt before I didn't mean to." He apologized to her.

"Its okay Senri…I am really sorry that I said you didn't care about Yuko." She also apologized and she hugged him tightly.

Then she let go and her eyes started to burn because the tears were starting to develop in her eyes.

"Rima? Whats…wrong?" he asked sadly. She tried to stop the tears but couldn't.

"Y-yuko…I…want Yuko." She started to cry again.

Senri hugged her and put a hand on her head to his chest. "Shh…let it out…just let it out. I'm right here." He soothed her.

All of sudden, tears started to develop in Senri's eyes because one, his baby is missing and two, Rima was crestfallen. He never saw her heartbroken.

"I-ts okay…Ri-ma…I promise we will…find Yuko." He said with tears coming from his eyes. "I…promise." He whispered. They both stood there upset and cried for awhile.

Chapter 14 will be up soon :) Please read and review.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sorry to keep you guys waiting for soo long! I finally got this chapter done. :)

"Yes I have her!" Rido exclaimed while holding her. Ichio was surprised how he got her that fast.

"If you don't mind answering, how did you get the baby girl so quick?" Ichio asked.

"It was quite simple, Ichio. My son or his wife forgot to lock the door and the baby was alone in her crib so I got her." He said with a smirk.

"But I was nice of enough to leave them a note." He said it innocently but faking it.

"What are you planning to do with her my lord?" Ichio asked.

"Keep her for now." He replied.

Rima and Senri calmed down so they decided to stay in their bed together. Senri was holding her hand for comfort and she was doing the same thing for him.

"Senri?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah?" "Do you know who would do such a thing?" she asked and looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't know Rima, I really don't know." He said honestly. Rima got up and turn her head to Senri.

"Come on Senri, let's get out of bed. Let's go and find Yuko together, our baby." She said with a smirk and got out of bed.

"That sounds more like it." He replied with a smirk and got up from bed. They both walked to the door and Senri was about to open the door.

"Wait, Senri." She said. "Can you just give me a minute?" she kindly asked him.

He stopped and looked at her.

"Sure." He replied.

Rima then went into Yuko's room and touched her crib. _Don't worry Yuko. Mommy and Daddy are going to get you back._ Rima thought to herself.

She saw an envelope by Yuko's crib. _What's this? _She opened the envelope and saw inside was a piece of paper with writing on it. Rima's eyes went wide when she read it.

"Senri come here, quick." She said.

He ran into Yuko's room. "What is it Rima?" he asked.

"Read this." she said.

Senri took the paper from Rima and was reading it.

_Dear Senri and Reema,_

_I don't think you would let me see your baby soo…I took your precious girl. Plus, I __**am**__ the grandparent of your girl. By the way, I think it is creepy to say I am the Grandpa of her. I know you want to visit me…__**is if you can find me! **__Anyway, take care. _

_From, _

_Daddy _

_P.S that last part was supposed to go to Senri. _

Senri looked away and pretended to vomit from reading the last line. He crushed the note and threw it because he was angry.

"You see that, he spelled my name wrong." Rima stated.

"That bastard!" he said. Rima put a hand on his shoulder.

"I can't believe it was him! I can't believe I was stupid not know. I can't bel-Senri." He was cut of by Rima and hugged him from behind.

"Its okay Senri don't blame yourself, you didn't know. At least we know now who has our baby." She said to him and let go of him.

"Your right, lets get going." He said. They both went to the front door again.

"Senri wait." She said.

"What is it Rima?" he asked and sighed.

"Where we going or what are we going to do?" she asked.

Senri then took time to think what they are going to do. Then he finally got an idea.

"We are going to go to Takuma's house."

"How come?" she asked him and was confused.

"I'll answer you in the car." He said with a smirk.

"Alright." She said simply.

They both exited out and went in their car and Senri was driving.

"So why are we going to Takuma's house exactly?" Rima asked.

"My dad works with Takuma's grandfather so maybe Takuma…would know where his grandfather lives and possibly my dad is with him."

"Do you think…Takuma knows our baby is gone or knows that…his grandfather has Yuko?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know. We will have to find out when we get there." He said and put a hand on her shoulder

They finally reached to Takuma's house. Rima ringed the doorbell. Takuma opened the door for them.

"Oh hey! I didn't know you guys were coming." He said nervously.

"Sorry Takuma is it okay that we come in?" He asked him.

"Of course." Takuma replied.

They went in his house and sat on his couch.

"I'll go make some tea." He said walking away.

"No it's fine. You don't have to go through the trouble." Senri said.

"Oh okay." Takuma sat across from them.

"Hey where is your baby?" He asked worried.

Rima and Senri gave each other looks.

"Umm we were going to ask you the same thing?" Rima said simply.

Takuma's green eyes went wide.

"You lost your baby!? He exclaimed and questioned.

"Takuma listen-How could you guys lose her?" He interrupted Senri.

"Takuma please-This isn't good!" He interrupted Rima.

"Takuma!" Senri and Rima said simultaneously.

He then stopped and calmed down.

"Listen, we know we are baby is." Rima said.

"We just wanted to know if you…knew." Senri said.

"Are you saying that I would know where the baby but I won't tell where she is?" he questioned sounding upset.

No one responded.

"Well I don't for your information." He said crossing his arms and looked away. Rima and Senri looked at each other again.

Senri began to say, "Sorry for hurting your feelings. We didn't mean to accuse of anything we just wanted to know if you knew where she was that's all."

"Where is she then?" he asked quietly. "Yuko is with Rido." Rima said.

I'll try to update the next chapter faster. Anyway please read and review :D


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"With Rido?"

"Yes." They both said sadly.

"Oh...but what does that have to do with me?" he asked.

"My dad works with your grandfather and so that is why we came to you to see if you knew." He said.

"Right, I forgot my grandfather works with Rido. Look I didn't know that Yuko was with your dad my grandfather, really."

"Don't worry we believe you." She said.

"Takuma, can you help us find your grandfather? That way we can find Yuko." He said seriously.

"Yes I would like to help you and have a **talk** with my grandfather." Takuma said firmly.

"Alright then, so do you know where your grandfather works?" Senri asked him.

"No…I don't." He said. They all just sat there thinking what to do.

"Hey, doesn't Kaname know who your grandfather is?" Rima asked.

"He does know who my grandfather is." Takuma replied.

"Can you contact him?" Senri asked.

"Why can't you?"

"You're friend's with him right?"

"You're his cousin."

"But doesn't he talk to you more, Ichijo?"

"So now you are calling me by my last name, Shiki."

"There is another Shiki in this house if you didn't know.

"Guys! Will you two stop this already? Takuma you have a better relationship with Kaname then us. Why can't you just contact him?" Rima said and was annoyed.

"I don't really talk to him as much like I use to do." He said.

"Please Takuma, you **were **close friend's with him and it's a possibility we can find Yuko. What do you say?" Senri said.

"Your right let me call him and see what he knows." Takuma said.

"Thank you, Takuma." She said. He took out his cell phone and dial Kaname's number.

**Meanwhile in Kaname's house**.

"Yuki…" Kaname said.

"I had a nightmare about…our baby…was not alive." She stopped a couple of times and then started to cry.

"Yuki I am here to protect you and the baby from harm." He said softly to her and wrapped his arms around her. He rocked her back and forth slowly.

"You know in a month you are going to have our baby." He said to her.

"I know I can't WAIT for our baby to be out." She said happily.

"Yuki, I got a phone call a few minutes ago and my phone is ringing again. Let me take this call okay?"

"Go ahead." She replied back.

**Back at Takuma's house**.

"Pick up, Pick up Kaname!" Takuma shouted in his phone.

"Patience Takuma." Senri said and putted a hand on his shoulder.

"Hello?" Kaname finally picked up the phone.

"Oh uh hi Kaname this is Takuma. You remember who I am right?"

"Of course Takuma Ichijo. You know you called me a lot of times while I was comforting Yuki." He said dangerously.

"Hehe…sorry." He chuckled nervously.

"Well what is it?" Kaname asked getting annoyed.

"Do you know where my grandfather is or…Rido?" Kaname hesitated and his bangs were covering his eyes.

"If you don't mind asking, why you want to know?" he asked quietly. Takuma blinked a couple of times and said.

"Hold on for a second."

"Of course"

"What happen, Takuma?" Rima asked.

"Did he tell you?" Senri said.

"He asked me why I want to see him."

"Tell him my baby was kidnapped by those freaks! If he is not going to help then tell him to go to hell!" She yelled, getting annoyed.

"Rima, calm down." he said holding both of her shoulders

'Shhh he is still on the phone!" he whispered.

"Takuma are your there?" Kaname asked.

"Yeah, yeah…look Senri's and Rima's baby was kidnapped by…Rido.."

"I see. Very well then, he is at the Vampire Council." he said.

"Really he is actually_ there_?"

"Yes."

"Well thanks Kaname. Hey do you mind helping us?" he asked happily.

Senri and Rima was giving him the look saying no.

"I have to think about that because Yuki is eight months pregnant. I-"KANAME WHY ARE THE ROSES ON THE FLOOR?!" she shouted and caused to interrupt Kaname.

"Got to go." He said and hanged up. Takuma also hanged up.

"Well, what did he say?" she asked.

"They are at the Vampire Council."

I added Kaname and Yuki together for the heck of it. Sorry to the fans who like Zero and Yuki together. For this story I think it is better that I put Kaname and Yuki together.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sorry for the late update. I have school now so from now it's going to take a while for putting a chapter up. :/ Anyway here is chapter 16 :)

"They are _there?_" Senri and Rima asked at once.

"I asked the same thing." Takuma said and sighed.

"That's good all we have to do is go to the Vampire Council." She said.

"Now hold on for a second, they are powerful people. You don't know what they have that can hurt us." Takuma said.

"We don't have a choice Takuma, we have to go their." She said angrily and turned away.

"I'm not saying we don't Rima, I'm just saying that it can be dangerous."

"Who cares, I'll do anything to get Yuko back." she said with her bangs covering her eyes. Takuma sighed and frowned.

Senri stretched his hand to Rima's shoulder and did the same thing to Takuma. He then pulled Rima and Takuma to him with his hands on their shoulder.

"Look, Takuma is right. The Vampire Council is a dangerous place. You are also right Rima. We don't have a choice but to go to the Vampire Council to get Yuko out of there. My point is that we need a plan before we go to the place." Senri said and let go of them.

Takuma and Rima faced him and nodded to his idea of having a plan. "Okay so does anyone have an idea what we should?" Rima asked.

"I do." Senri said.

"What is it?" Takuma asked.

"Rima and I go find Rido and Takuma you go find your grandfather. That's a good start right?" Senri said and asked.

"Yeah. I will bring my sword." Takuma said.

"I agree with his plan." Rima said.

"Do you think we should ask Ruka and Akatsuki for help?" Senri asked.

Takuma and Rima were thinking for a moment.

"No we shouldn't involve them." Rima said.

"Why not?" Takuma asked her.

"I don't want it to sound like it's a big deal."

"But it is!" Takuma exclaimed. Rima closed her eyes and sighed.

"I don't want them to worry." She said getting annoyed.

"But they can help us!" he exclaimed.

"Takuma please let's just go, alright?" she said angrily.

"Rima you know he is right. Stop arguing with him and let's ask them." He said getting annoyed.

"We can do it ourselves! Have confidence!" she yelled.

"I can't believe you think we can do it ourselves!" he yelled at her back.

"Um guys?" Takuma asked nervously.

"I can't believe you have no confidence, Shiki!"

"You're a Shiki too." He sighed but still mad.

"Guys?" Takuma asked again.

"Let's just go the Vampire Council please, are wasting time." She said .

"What's wrong with you?! You think you can beat the freaks!" he gripped her shoulders.

"YES SENRI! I BELIEVE _**I**_CAN!" she shouted with her bangs covering her eyes and pushed him away. Senri grabbed her arm immediately.

"What or where do you think you are going?" he asked her.

"I am going to the Vampire Council." She replied in an angry mood. He hit himself on the forehead while still holding her with the other hand.

"Rima are you crazy?" He asked sternly. She was getting really frustrated that they can't just go to the Vampire Council.

"AT LEAST I AM TRYING TO GO THE PLACE TO SAVE YUKO AND NOT STAYING HERE LIKE A CHICKEN!" she shouted again.

"Will you stop shouting? I'm going to be deaf." He said calmly.

"Are we going to their or are you going to tell jokes all day?!" she asked him annoyingly. He looked at Takuma who looked nervous that they were fighting.

"What do you think we should Takuma?" he asked him.

"Umm…uhh…I don't know! He said and ran to his room feeling tears were starting.

"Wait, Takuma please come back. Please don't cry" Senri pleaded him. He then came back but still frightened.

"Sorry that you had to see us argue and if you were scared of our fight." She apologized. _If?_ Takuma thought to himself.

"You can pick what we should do. It can be anything." Senri said putting a hand on his shoulder. _Anything? _he thought to himself again.

"Hmm, I'm in the mood to go to McDonald's!" he said happily and his tears were gone

Rima was about to protest his decision but then realize Senri said 'anything' so she didn't say anything.

"And then we go to the Vampire Council." He said seriously.

They both nodded in agreement and went in Takuma's car. When they were in the car Rima was thinking, _Yuko we will get you back, I promise._

Just to remind you guys I will continue to update but it's just going to take awhile. So please be patient. :D read and review.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

After they had their lunch, Takuma was driving to the Vampire Council. While Takuma is driving, Senri was looking at the window worried and heard words in his head.

_You can't do it Senri. Rido? Your never able to save her. Yes I will. Don't have so much hope. You can't hurt me you can't even face me. Shut up. Hehehe that's right get angry. Your friends are going to be disappointed at you. Will you just shut it!_ Without noticing, he hit the door pretty hard. Rima saw he was angry so she grabbed his arm and moved closer to him.

"Senri, are you okay?" she asked him softly.

He glanced at her with anger on his face but then his expression changed to fear and turned the other way. She brought both of her hands to his face and turned his head. He was now looking at Rima directly.

"What's wrong?" she asked him again softly. She brought his face a little closer.

"Rima, I fear…I fear." He shuddered.

"Come on babe say it." She encouraged him.

"I fear Rido." He said sadly and sighed. Rima let go of his face.

"Senri…" Takuma said worriedly. "

I don't think I have the guts to face my father. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen. Plus he said I can't save Yuko." He said looking at the floor again.

"Senri, I understand that you feel nervous about him which is fine. But like what I said before, you should have confidence. I have a good feeling that you can face him." She said with a smirk and put a hand on his shoulder.

Senri put his head up and tuned his around facing Rima but kind of still looking at her with disbelieve.

"I'm telling you the truth you know." She said, trying for him to trust himself and have hope. Takuma saw that Senri is still not quite convinced so he decided to say something.

"Senri, I have the same feeling like you only the thing is I can't face my Grandfather and you can't face your father. What I do is I tell myself that 'I must do what I must.' We are doing this for a good purpose."

"Saving our baby Yuko." She finished Takuma's last statement. He glanced at Takuma and then looked straight ahead.

"Thanks Rima and Takuma. I'm feeling a little better." He said with a small smile.

"That's good to know. How much longer are we from the place?" Rima asked.

"According to my GPS, we should be there approximately five minutes." He said.

After a couple of minutes, he stopped the car. They turned their heads to the left and saw the place. "We are at the Vampire Council." Takuma said.

I want to apologize that it took a very long time for me to update. I will try to get the next chapter up sooner. :)


	18. Chapter 18

**I know I haven't like updated in like ages. I apologize for that I was working on other stories and had trouble with my ideas for this story. Anyway here it is :D**

The Vampire Council was huge with only two windows.

"Are we ready for this?" Takuma asked.

Senri and Rima nodded in agreement and all of them got out of the car. They went to the door which was made out of steel and Takuma pulled the handle. But the door was lock.

"Hey, open the door!" He shouted and banged on the door. On the Vampire Council, there was a secret video camera that the people inside of the place can see it.

"Takuma..." Ichio said and then went to Rido. He had Yuko in his hands.

"You are beautiful, my precious granddaughter." Rido said gently touching her forehead.

"But I'm going to enjoy is your blood!" He said proudly in a evil way. He brought her close to him and opened his mouth, showing his fangs.

"Lord Rido, they have arrived." Ichio came in and Rido closed his mouth.

"Really? Well we should let them in." Rido said and put Yuko in a crib.

Outside of the place, all three of them were trying to open the steel door by banging on it and using their powers. But when Rima pulled on the handle, the door finally opened. They all went in but stopped and turned around when the door slammed shut.

"You guys have finally arrived." A voice was heard. They turned around again and saw him again.

"Rido." Senri said firmly. There was Rido standing in front of them with a evil smirk. Right behind him, their Asato Ichijo with a serious face.

"Okay Rido, where is my baby?" she asked firmly.

"Is that how you asked you greet your father-in-law?" He asked and started to laugh. She made a fist with electricity starting to build up.

"Rido we are not joking, where the hell is she?" Senri asked frustrated. He stopped laughing and decided to answer.

"Your baby is fine. But if you want her back you have to fight my servants and then me." He said and walked away.

Then all the vampires under his control were lined up. Rido stopped and turned around to say something.

"Attack." He whispered and continued to walk away.

The vampires under Rido's control made a loud noise and started to put their hands out in a claw position. Then they charged at them. Takuma had his sword out, Rima had electricity in her hands, and Senri had his Blood whip.

Couple of vampires started to go on Takuma but he managed to slice them before they can even touched him. One vampire tried to claw Senri but he used to whip for it to disappear.

But then another one came at him which he quickly prick his other index finger so another blood would form. When the blood whip was formed, the whip went right in the middle of the vampire and cause it to die.

Some vampires jumped high and were going to attack Rima. Right on time, she shocked them with electricity and killed them. They all just kept killing these servants of Rido.

"There are just too many of them!" Takuma shouted.

"We can't just stop!" Rima shouted back.

"Takuma is right, but we need to keep fighting-"No need to worry." A voice interrupted Senri. Everyone in the room stopped and looked who that was. The three of them were surprised to see who it was but also relieved.

**I will try my best to post up the next chapter as soon as possible!**


End file.
